


Vodka

by eiluned



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drinking, Gen, Humor, Partnership, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/pseuds/eiluned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint should really know better than to drink vodka with a Russian. A drabble written for katiebell42’s prompt “vodka.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka

Clint had never met anyone who could outdrink him until he met a deadly nineteen year old girl who tried to kill him before she even knew his name.

And it felt patently unfair that a girl whom he outweighed by probably sixty pounds could drink him under the fucking table.

“You know this is illegal here,” he slurred after tossing back another glass; he’d lost count after the first bottle. “Y’gotta be twenty-one.”

Natasha just grinned at him and poured another round.

Clint made a soon-to-be-forgotten mental note to never drink vodka with a Russian ever again.


End file.
